gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SS.Imperial Dominance
"Its Russian huh" - Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan The SS. Imperial Dominance is the largest cruise ship in the world. It sails around Europe and the Caribbean, It is currently the most prestigious, ornate cruise liner in the world. It has nearly 10 thousand rooms, the price varies from 500 thousand all the way to 20 million. It was made by the Russian Trading Company and was used to take the russian Tsar and royal family to meetings, vacations, and other events across the globe. Behind the scenes, this ship used to be one of the most defensive ships in the world. It has 3 thousand cannons on each side, and a crew of 5 thousand trained men. The ship would switch flags. Normally, 5 minutes into the ocean it would take down the Russian flag and put up a English, French, or Prussian flag. The idea behind this was to keep assassins away and confused about the ships origin. Construction: The SS. Imperial Dominance used some of the most high tech technology, Most of the technology is confidential and took decades to complete. It has its own personal navy that follows it everywhere, to make sure it is never in harms way. It is almost impossible to destroy it, even with the best technology. In the core of the ship, it has its very own force field created by Macmorgan Co. Its energy source is the earth, It gathers electric radiation from the earths core and uses it to protect the ship against anything. The force field is in a large iron vault that can never be accesed. It is guarded by heavy shock guards and robotic soldiers. Classes: Yellow: prices 500 thousand Blue: prices are around 2 million Red: Above 3 million Grande: Reserved for Russian government officials or Russian Royalty Guest: Reserved for foreign Royalty ( only main royal families, so the count of a country wouldn't apply for this class ) Created by: Russian Trading Company Crew: Owner: Benjamin Macmorgan Captain: Prince Edgar Wildrat of England Deputy Captain: open Head of Security: open Head of Tourist Activities: open Head of food: open Manager of Entertainment: open Head maid: open images (18)s.jpg|The eastern balcony of the ship. images (19)d.jpg|All of the Blue Class bedrooms look like this Images (14)fs.jpg|Behind the ship, a small fleet of Russian navy ships follow. images (21)b.jpg|The Raspberry Room ( buffet room ) images (22)fg d.jpg|The Underwater Cafe images (23) d.jpg|The Tavern of the Sea images (24)f.jpg|The SS.Imperial Dominance is so big it has its own Horse riding arena! images (25)s.jpg|a Red Class lounge room. images (27)d.jpg|a side view of the ship images (28)d.jpg|a view of the Ship's personal mall. images (29)g.jpg|A entire fleet of these circle the SS. Imperial Dominance during a cruise, each with 2 missiles images (30)a.jpg|Since the SS Imperial Dominance is so big it cannot dock, So each guest is taken on board on this boat which can go a maximum of 500 mph floating-city-01.jpg|This is the port in which the SS. Imperial Dominance docks at, Guests can stay here and enjoy its luxury, The ship also repairs itself here and resupplies on food. images (34)s.jpg|A Grande Class bedroom. images (35)sfsf.jpg|A public balcony Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Vessels Category:Russian